


The Best Superhero

by Sarachan89



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dad!Leonard Snart, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarachan89/pseuds/Sarachan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only his son could get into a discussion about superheroes with his pyromaniac uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to all of you, members of the Flash fandom, for dragging me into this brilliant fandom (trash pits included) and making me re-discover how much fun I have when I write.   
> Thanks!
> 
> Not beta read. All mistakes are my own.

Len’s Saturday had started pretty well. 

Not only he had successfully acquired the painting Lisa wanted for her birthday and had easily avoided the police, but he had also managed to banter a bit with his nemesis. If he had to be honest, it had been obvious the scarlet speedster would show up to stop him once he iced the door of the mansion where Lisa’s gift was kept, but while it was true that he could have pulled the job with less theatrics, it had been definitely much more fun that way. 

So, thinking back to the successful morning, Len was moving through the kitchen with a satisfied smirk on his face when he heard Mick say “So kid, who do you think is the best   
superhero: Firestorm or the Flash?” Len’s smirk got bigger as he heard Mick’s question. 

He had no doubt about his son’s answer.

“The Flash!” yelled Michael. 

Len did not need to see Heatwave’s face to be able to imagine the surprise and the disbelief on his face when he said, “Why would you say that?”

“Because he can move faster than lightning and he has this cool red suit and he can go so fast he can run on water and…”answered the kid all in one breath.

“Okay, but Firestorm can shoot fire and fly” argued Mick while Lisa laughed in the background, clearly amused by the battle of wills that was taking place in front of her. It was in times like this that Len wondered which of the other three members of his dysfunctional family was an actual seven years old kid. Then again, if there was someone on this planet capable of getting Mick to have a serious about superheroes that would definitely be Len’s son.

“The Flash is way cooler!” replied Michael before adding “Dad likes him too!” like this fact settled the entire problem. 

Len had to bite his tongue to refrain from cursing. Of all the thing Michael could say…

“Does he?” asked Lisa. Len could practically see her one of eyebrows raising slightly, eyes twinkling, ready to get all the blackmail material she could, and that was enough to make him run to the living room. 

He arrived just in time to hear the kid say “Yes, he does. That’s why he sleeps with a Flash T-shirt” stating it as if it was a known fact, almost a universal truth, dooming Len’s good day with a few words.

The effect was immediate. 

Mick snorted and started muttering “I knew he was flirting…” while Lisa burst into a loud laughter, looking like she would never be able to stop, tears already streaming down her face. 

Somehow, Len had the feeling he would never live it down and yet, looking at his family, still laughing with mirth, he could not bring himself to care.


End file.
